


‘S Wonderful Surprises

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fluff, Het, Romance, Wedding Planning, mentions of deceased minor character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Steve manages to surprise Noelani
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	‘S Wonderful Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day 23 do we have to

When it came to wedding planning, Noelani had been pleasantly surprised by Steve’s involvement. She’d assumed he’d be pretty hands off, that she’d have to force him to make any decisions. However, it had been just the opposite. Never once had she had to twist his arm, not once had the words, “Do we have to?” ever passed his lips. Most surprisingly of all, he seemed to be enjoying it. 

But every so often, he still managed to surprise her. 

“ _’S Wonderful_?” she asked and she knew she hadn’t kept her surprise - well, shock really - out of her reaction. 

“Yeah.” Sitting on the couch beside her, Steve seemed to be having a hard time looking her in the eye, picked at a thread on the knee of his jeans that wasn’t the least bit loose. “It’s the Gershwin brothers-”

“I know that.” There was a mystery here, Noelani knew it. Because eighties hair bands were Steve’s thing, classic rock was Steve’s thing. The Gershwin brothers? Not so much. “How do you know that?” 

Steve shrugged one shoulder, still not looking at her. “My Aunt Deb,” he said and Noelani felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. “When she married Leonard... that was the song she sang. It was her vows.” He met her gaze then, gave her a sheepish smile and another shrug. “I thought it’d be nice... kind of like having a bit of her there.” 

He blinked then, or at least Noelani thought he did. It was hard to tell on account of the tears in her eyes. She couldn’t help it, because that was Steve all over... a Navy SEAL, a cop, he’d never shown emotion easily but she’d learned a long time ago that while he might lack in expression, the emotions were all there under the surface. It just took a long time for him to let anyone in. 

“You don’t like it.” He shook his head. “Look, we don’t have to, it was just an idea...” 

He stopped talking then, he had no choice because she’d moved suddenly, crawling onto his lap so she was straddling him, winding her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. She felt him smile, felt his hands flex on her hips before one of them ran up her spine, eventually cupping the back of her head. 

When she eventually pulled back, she rested her forehead against his, her hands on his shoulders. He was still smiling as he ran a hand over her cheek. “I think that’s a great idea,” she told him and his smile got even wider. Then, because she had to tease him, just a little, she continued, “Who knew you were such a softie?” 

She expected him to tease her back. Once again, he surprised her. “You,” he answered and the only thing she could do was kiss him again, so that’s exactly what she did.


End file.
